wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Buttonbush
For the Gravity Falls Inspired Contest! This one is Soos. This page belongs to Sebby. Appearance Buttonbush is a round and rather tall MudWing. He's set low to the ground, with short legs, but a tall frame. Like a typical MudWing, he's boxish and sturdy, but the muscle isn't all that obvious under his soft chubbiness. His head, held high, is covered in soft, sensitive whiskers, with little bulbs on the end. Some grow thicker than the others, like spines or horns, but are just as flexible nad harmless as any of his other whiskers. Button's body is a yellowish green, with a paler underbelly and set of legs. His backplates, if they could even be considered that with how they hardly function as armored scales, are a darker shade of green, leaning towards a shade of brown. Throughout his scales, there's glimmers of pale veins of what looks like belongs to a plant. His body is hardly aerodynamic, no dragon has ever really seen him fly, and his wings are always pressed against his sides. They often get confused for his plates. His tail is rather flat, folded and green, shaped like the leaf of a buttonbush. And despite how large and clunky his paws are, he's surprisingly extremely dexterous. Personality Like a dragonet, Buttonbush has always expected the best out of every dragon. He views dragons with unbiased lense, treating everyone the same, from a positive stand point, extroverted and enthusiastic about making new friends. In which he loves trying to make friends and be around dragons. With a constant lighthearted air around him, he can come off as naive, with a difficulty to hold serious conversations. But at heart, he's extremely genuine. Even without the full comprehension of how to verbally describe his authenticity, he'll do his best to prove his care for the ones he loves. Button struggles to be taken seriously. His optimism and general, unrelenting faith in the good of dragons causes those around him to raise their brows in suspicion. Did he ever really grow up? He doesn't seem to have an angry bone in his body. And Button is completely aware of what they think. But he's fought tooth and claw to keep his hope in dragonity intact, and he won't let a couple naysayers let them damage that. He doesn't understand the point of staying angry and upset. Its rare for him to admit he has a grudge. He hates the idea of dragging other dragons down with his emotions, so he simply bites his tongue until he has the energy to make someone else smile. It takes a lot for him to finally get fed up. An even more for him to finally have an outburst. Regardless, Buttonbush always makes an effort to go out of his way and help dragons. He attracts dragons, at least in a sense that he constantly offers his help to anyone that will listen. He covers up the fact that he struggles reading social situations by offering his assistance to fix things, rather put things back together in the figurative or literal sense. He also is a massive foody. He hardly presses for pay during his dayjob. As long as someone treats him to lunch or dinner for his help. As long as you let him have a bite of your food! Or, a few more, if you're not going to finish it. Abilities Though Buttonbush gives the impression of a big, imposing MudWing, its hard for him to maintain that first impression. Other than his height and bulk, Buttonbush ouldn't breathe a puffle of fire and is, frankly, terrified of it. His "armor plates" are flimsy, but that helps him feel generally soft! He's all the better for hugging. Regardless of this, he almost seems invulnerable. In the apartments of Whisper Woods, helping with building or repairing projects, he could fall from the tallest tree and still get back up with the same spunk in his step. Despite his lack of fire or general agility, Button is surprisingly dexterous and has a way with tules and machines. He's quick to pick up on new objects and test their uses, even if he ends up breaking them while experimenting with what he can use them for. He could always put them back together again, though! He'll remember how!. Button is extremely resourceful. He has a habit of tinkering with the things around him, always prepared to take things apart with a bag he often has with him full of miscellaneous tools. He's quite imaginative, with a unique train of thought. No matter how outrageous his ideas seem, he has a way of carrying through and making it work through his sheer positive attitude alone. One of the only other MudWing features he has is his unreasonable strength. Half the time, he doesn't realize it himself. He'll be carrying around tree trunks to clear out mudslide areas and he won't even realize it's unnatural to be carrying three trunks of the Whisper Wood trees singlehandedly. History During the dastardly times of the SandWing War, the transition from going from an ally of Blister to an ally of Burn was such a trying one that many MudWings were declared missing over Queen Moorhen's declaration of the new alliance. Marigold, Buttonbush's mother, was one of these MudWings. She loved her siblings but she couldn't stand the thought of watching them die in the sharpened talons of war they should have no part in. They didn't even humor her ideas of hiding from it, as hard as she tried. So she left without a word, disappearing into the wilds where MudWing bog began introducing itself to the dense trees on the edge of the SkyWing territory, where she only stumbled into Whisper Woods by chance when she was too exhausted to find food, couldn't catch the sound of a stream, and the darkness of the night stirred up terrifying sounds until she couldn't help but curl up at the base of a tree and lay trembling until the sun came up. Luckily for her, she was found by inhabitants of the woods. Dragons gently woke her up, before the crack of dawn, and invited her to rest in her town, rather than the terribly cold forest. They assumed she was lost and could use a good meal. She was surprised by the warm, welcoming wings of this town in the midst of a war and part of her was convinced she had slipped into some perfect afterlife. The uncomfortable sense of being bloated after a welcoming potluck the town hoasted for her was one indication that she wasn't in a paradise, even if it was delicious. Marigold was given a home in the tree homes of Whisper Woods, where she soon realized she hadn't come alone. She prepared her nest the best she could given the circumstances, and considered dumping them in the woods, for them to survive on their own like typical MudWing dragonets. But on second thought, she couldn't stand the thought of them living on their own by themselves in this war. And when she realized she was only having one dragonet, she decided to give him everything she never thought she wanted during his life. After seeing the sweet interactions between multiple tribe families in the Woods, she decided she wanted that. So she dubbed her only hatchling "Buttonbush," spoiled him with everything he could have ever wanted, embraced his interests, and sheltered him from the ugliness of war. Button couldn't help but be ignorant of what was going outside of the uncannily perfect town of Whisper Woods. He was raised by a sweet as honey mother, surrounded by kind and generous neighbors, and had every good role model in the book. His eyes themselves were practically rose-tinted. Every time he was sad, he was sung a song to be cheered up. Every time he was upset, he was given resources to learn good ways to express them. Being happy was so much more fun! And he always thought to pay it forward. As he grew more independent, going back and forth from the school center, he greeted every neighbor and joked and talked with passing friends. Sometimes he'd stop to help a neighbor put something up! In reward, he'd be treated with a slice of pie for the road. Maybe he'd stop to drop off another student's homework on his way back home. He was rather beloved from a young age, charismatic and good-natured, but still struggled in the way that he comforted other dragons. Regardless, he'd help out around town, helping set up holiday decorations, helping his neighbor's clear out the remains of mudslides and tossed trees. It started getting to the point he did it on his own time, looking through the forest and piling up tree trunks on his own, which surprised most adults, with a strange suspiciousness, but he was just rather unnaturally strong in his own right. But they were grateful and he didn't even necessarily soak up the praise. He just liked the idea he was able to help! But as he grew older, he started recognizing that not everything was as perfect as he thought. He noticed dragons speaking about a war eating at the edge of the forest. The scars they had and wounds some of them were constantly trying to treat. And when he asked what they were talking about, he was stared at like a fool and felt bad for not knowing. So he asked about this "war" to his mother. A subject that came up in passing, a history class thing!, but he didn't think it was actually affecting the woods. He was afraid at the preposition that it could find its way to their woods! Marigold cringed, but she finally explained to him why she lived in Whisper Woods in the first place. She comforted him, about how the war should have found them ages ago but she still hadn't felt its effects, but there were plenty of bad dragons outside of their lovely town. Almost evil dragons, like in the stories, but she couldn't promise that there were any heroes. And she shook her head and didn't want to continue thinking about the life she left behind. Button struggled to grasp what his mother had told him. He made a point to ask other dragons who seemed to escape the war and heard terrible stories of bloodshed and fear, a panic, and a chance landing in Whisper Woods. Often ended up cursing the names of the Queens and Princesses or being told to leave on the verge of emotions. And these ideas terrified but also filled Buttonbush with distraught. He couldn't find the words to comfort these veterans, he didn't even fully understand why anyone would do such a thing, so he left, feeling guilty himself. After a while, he felt less liable to help or stop to accept treats from other townsfolk. He moped in his room right after school, considering what the veterans were doing or what his own mother did after escaping the SandWing War. He just wanted to know why every town couldn't be as wonderful as his own. But he realized, after a few useless days of feeling sad about it. Why should he feel guilty if he's never even touched the war? Why couldn't his energy be spent making those who have felt misfortune experience good fortune? Why should his emotions dictate the way he treats other dragons with kindness or not? So he shoved them down for a moment. And he made even more of an effort. He helped everyone, regardless of how much time he had on his hands. He may not have gotten out of school with the highest marks, but he got out of school and started assisting other dragons full-time. He'd move furniture for older dragons, set up "buildings" (or at least what would suffice as hollowing out giant trees to do business in them) to help create new homes or stores. He'd stop by veterans' homes, checking if they wanted any of the pie he had acquired or wanted any help from him himself. And they were hesitant at first, but many of them accepted and appreciated every second he spent sweeping their floor or at the very least listening to their stories. Then he actually realized he could make a job out of it. Fixing things and moving bigger things seemed to be his specialty! So he took on the job as the town's "handyman-(dragon)" even if his main form of payment was baked goods or getting to stay for dinner. Or, more reasonably, money, if that was simply the easiest payment. The job was actually recognized by the mayor himself, incidentally. He often comes to the tallest tree in the town, recognized as Town Hall, to help the mayor and whatever his own children may need help fixing or setting up for town events. So he takes his job very seriously, helping people, and not letting his emotions stop him from doing that. Because all he truly cares about is giving other dragons the chance to smile, because if he doesn't, who else will take the time themselves? And he's beloved by most town members for taking that responsibility wholeheartedly and making an effort at the very least. Trivia *While Buttonbush may not have a computer program that desperately seeks out romance, he is secretly a softy for romance stories and keeps a collection of corny stories in a stash in his room. *Button's whiskers are very sensitive. He can predict weather sometimes with them, and he's gotten to the point of accuracy where his neighbors will put their things indoors to keep from getting rained on. *Despite there being no reasonable way a LeafWing to be on Pyrrhia, Button is absolutely related to a LeafWing father who has nothing to do with his family. *Even though it's his job to fix things, Button has a knack for breaking things himself, not knowing his own strength. *Whisper Woods is literally partially based on Gravity Falls, and the mayor's children are supposed to represent the Pines twins. It all worked out! Gallery Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Males Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:MudWings